


孔李

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 13





	孔李

那天，父亲孔刘领回来一个比我还小上两岁的美人。  
“以后他就是你的继母了，他叫李栋旭。”父亲这样介绍道。  
李栋旭，我当然听说过这个名字，一年前父亲还带我参加了他的十八岁成人礼。  
那个时候李家家主的企业还未破产，他们家最受宠的小儿子李栋旭的成人礼自然举办得十分盛大，商界政界许多有名的人士都被邀请去参加，在李家的私人拥有的小岛上举办。  
李栋旭也不愧是李家的孩子，不仅脸蛋漂亮得不像话，还十分聪明，目前在A国顶尖的大学就读。  
那天他穿着定制的黑色礼服，是收腰的设计，勾勒出他纤细的腰肢和挺翘的臀部，在座的男人无一不用隐蔽的目光觊觎着他，而他似乎一点都没有察觉到，举止大方得体，笑起来仿佛在发光。  
那天我早就察觉到了，因为我那无论在商场还是日常都冷酷极了的父亲，那天破天荒地在递上生日礼物的时候笑了，还像一个和蔼的长辈那样，夸赞着李东旭过人的美貌和气质，他这样说的时候眼睛隐晦地瞟过李栋旭的嘴唇，喉结上下滚动了一下，露出了和其他在场的雄性动物别无二致的眼神，虽然只是一瞬间，但我还是捕捉到了。  
“谢谢孔叔叔。”李栋旭十分乖巧地接过包装精美的礼物，对着父亲甜甜地笑着，脸颊是他这个年纪特有的健康的粉白色。  
父亲再次笑了，宽厚的大手摸了摸对方毛茸茸的卷发，“栋旭这么快就长大了，还记得上次见到你的时候，你才这么小。”父亲用手比划了一个到他腰际的高度，这时我才想起来父亲一直和李家的关系很好，应该早就认识李栋旭了。  
两家人寒暄过后，父亲便找了一个人少的角落，时不时抿一口手里的红酒，但眼睛一刻也没离开今天的主角。  
再后来，李家就破产了。  
李家曾经家大业大，即使所有人都觊觎着他们家的小公主，但没有一个人敢真的对他下手，而现在，各种落井下石的都找上门来，李家家主自身难保，但即使这样，他也没想过要牺牲李栋旭的幸福来换来事业的转机，李栋旭一直都被好好地保护着。  
然而再怎么保护，也抵不过那些有权有势的人的手段，在被逼无奈下，李家家主只好找到了我那结束了上一段婚姻之后一直没有再婚的父亲，把李栋旭托付给了他。  
他以为父亲这种人对儿女情长丝毫不感兴趣，年纪上都可以做李栋旭的爹了，加上两人之间的交情，李栋旭被托付给我父亲在合适不过了。困境只是暂时的，等李家找到机会一定会东山再起，到时候再把李栋旭给接回来，这样他最宝贝的小儿子不会受到任何伤害。  
但他没有想到，这样做正中了我父亲的下怀，反而是把李栋旭往火坑里推。

李栋旭的人生在十九岁之前顺风顺水，花季的他曾不止一次地幻想自己将来到底会和什么样的人结婚，但在他的幻想中，绝对没有出现过孔刘这个选项。  
虽然是对自己很好的叔叔，但是李栋旭从小就对他有种莫名其妙的畏惧，对他来说，孔刘只是一个外表冷硬的长辈。  
但造化弄人，李栋旭在十九岁周岁的时候，生日刚过，就嫁给了孔刘，被接去了孔刘的别墅里生活。  
和李东旭家里不同，孔刘家一个佣人都没有，冷冷清清的没有一点人气，家里出了他除了孔刘之外，只有一个比他大上两岁和他同校的儿子。  
孔刘的儿子和孔刘一样看上去寡言而冷漠，虽然是同校的学长，但两人在之前并无交集，只是因为家长互相认识而见面的时候打个招呼而已，他没有对自己的到来表达任何情绪。

晚上，李栋旭忐忑地询问着孔刘自己住哪个房间。  
孔刘放下一直在阅读着的报纸，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“栋旭在想什么？既然已经结婚了，不应该和自己的丈夫睡在一起吗？”他的语气十分温柔地说道。  
李栋旭吓得倒退了一步，支支吾吾地说，“孔叔叔，我们。。我们只是协议结婚，不需要做到那一步。。。”  
“哦，协议结婚。”孔刘仿佛刚刚想起来这一茬一样，他站了起来，一把把李栋旭抱起，上楼来到了主卧，把人轻轻扔到柔软的大床上。  
李栋旭被摔得有点懵，用胳膊支起身体，迷茫地仰视着正在床边解开领带的男人。  
孔刘把领带解下，便欺身上前，压在了李栋旭的身上，李栋旭立即受惊地挣扎，却被领带绑住双手，压在头顶。  
“所以栋旭是在想，等哪天被你爸爸接回去，自己还能清清白白干干净净地嫁给别人，而孔叔叔被利用之后就只能在一旁祝福你了吗？真是太令人伤心了。”孔刘一边说着，一边解开了李栋旭的衣服。  
“不。。。不要！”李栋旭看到了孔刘眼中蒸腾着的欲望，恐惧感一下子笼罩了他，“您不能这么做！我没有想利用您。。。唔！不要舔那里啊！”  
孔刘正用湿热的舌头缓缓舔着李栋旭粉嫩的乳头，把那凹陷在可爱乳晕里的乳头给舔得挺立了起来，粗糙的舌苔反复剐蹭着柔嫩的乳尖，李栋旭连腰都抖了起来，精致的乳头更是颤颤巍巍的。  
“好。。好奇怪，快停下啊！”李栋旭向上弓着腰，胸部躲闪着孔刘的唇舌，但孔刘又立即把一边的乳头含在了嘴里，用牙齿轻咬住，用舌尖在乳尖扫来扫去，另一边的乳头也被捏在粗糙的、布满老茧的指腹，被撵弄着。  
李栋旭这种不经人事的单纯学生哪里受得了这个？酥麻痒热的陌生的感觉从胸部直窜后脑，他从来没有发现自己的胸部那么敏感，光是被别人舔一舔，捏一捏就不行了。  
孔刘光是玩李栋旭的胸部就用去了二十分钟，到了最后那对可爱的小东西敏感到就连在上面吹一口起，都能让李栋旭激动得发抖。  
“唔。。真的不行了。。。求您。。。不要了。。。”李栋旭早就发了一身热汗，刘海早就被沾湿了，雪白的肌肤在乌黑的发色的映衬下更是白得惊人，眼里也早就盈满了液体，显得楚楚可怜，但这显然并没有打动这个冷硬的男人，或者说，看到这个样子的李栋旭孔刘反而更加有施虐欲与征服欲了。  
“只是玩玩你的胸部，下面就湿哒哒的了。”孔刘好听低沉的声音在李栋旭耳边响起，李栋旭这才回过神来发现自己的裤子连同内裤都被褪去，而孔刘的手在他最隐蔽的地方抚摸着。  
“那里。。那里不行！别碰！”  
两条大长腿不断地踢蹬着，床单都扭成皱皱巴巴的一团，但这点力气在孔刘眼里完全不够看。  
“虽然栋旭的小穴已经湿了，但是看起来还是不够啊，好担心栋旭等一下会受伤。”孔刘假惺惺地说着，“如果栋旭太痛或者受伤的话我会心疼的，所以先把老公的大宝贝舔湿了，老公再来干你吧。”  
孔刘也把自己脱光了，虽然已经四十多了，但他保养得很好，脸看起来还是三十出头的样子，身材更是连那些小伙子都赶不上。六块分明的腹肌整齐地码在腹部，手臂也是粗壮有力，而结实的大腿间的性器早就高高翘起，那看上去简直就是个凶器，青筋遍布，狰狞得可怕，尺寸更是惊人。  
李栋旭在见到那可怕的东西的那一刻就吓得惊叫起来，但这正好给了孔刘机会，把它塞进了李栋旭的小嘴里。  
李栋旭只能堪堪含住不到一半的性器就已经被龟头顶住了喉咙，一阵一阵地干呕着，喉咙的收缩让孔刘舒服得上天了，便不停地把性器往李栋旭嘴里怼，也不管他吃不吃得下。  
“唔唔唔。。。唔呃。。。”已经完全不能呼吸了，那粗壮的东西居然就真的贯穿了他的喉咙，挤入了狭窄的食道，李栋旭的嘴唇箍着性器的根部，粗硬的耻毛搔刮在他的鼻子和脸上，一阵阵雄性荷尔蒙的气息直往鼻子里钻，脸不知是被憋得还是羞臊得早就红透了。  
直到李栋旭的眼角滑下了几滴眼泪，孔刘才觉得自己欺负过了头，把性器抽了出来。  
“好了好了，现在别哭了。”孔刘胡乱地拍着李栋旭的后背像安慰小孩那样哄着，“等会让你哭个痛快。”  
李栋旭一个激灵，用控诉的眼神瞪向孔刘，但紧接着他的双腿就被强行打开，刚刚被含过的冒着热气的肉棒顶在了粉嫩的小穴上。  
“啊！等等！啊啊啊！”  
肉棒缓缓地顶入了从未被任何东西进入过的地方，狭窄的穴道抵抗了一阵，还是被侵犯了。  
“痛！好痛呜呜。。。”  
孔刘顶到了一层薄薄的膜，他兴奋极了，“宝贝这是第一次吗？真是太令人惊喜了，放心，今天会对你温柔的，只是开始有些痛，马上就舒服了。”  
“呜呜呜。。不会舒服的，孔叔叔快把它拿出来！好像。。。好像快裂开了，呜呜。。”  
“栋旭的小穴不会那么容易裂开的，叔叔只进去了一个头而已啊，忍着点，马上就好，马上就好。”孔刘按摩着李东旭不断颤抖的腰部，然后双手来到那个正艰难容纳着他的小穴，用手指拨开稚嫩的穴口，方便自己的进入。  
那层膜很快就被捅破，一股酸胀酥麻的感觉涌了上来，李东旭呜呜咽咽地委屈着，从小被周围的人宠到大，连磕到碰到了都要被父亲抱着哄上半天的他什么时候受过这份罪？  
“好了，已经进去一半了，叔叔帮你舒服起来。”  
说着，孔刘的手指顺着穴口往前摸索着，很快就在嫩肉里摸到一个小小的肉粒，孔刘先是用食指在上面摩擦了几下，又用拇指和食指捏住，在之间揉捏着。  
“唔嗯！那里。。。那里。。。”李栋旭被刺激得语无伦次，屁股和腰抖得不像话，他挣扎着想逃离这种奇怪又舒服的感觉，但孔李的性器仿佛一个楔子一样钉在他的小穴里，让他动弹不得，“不要！叔叔不要捏那里！”  
孔刘自然没有遂了他的愿，何况他知道李栋旭不但不想自己停下，反而想让他多摸摸那里。于是他更过分地对待着可怜的阴蒂，把那个地方捏得充血挺立，用指甲轻轻搔刮着它，用指腹重重碾过它，这样做没几分钟，李栋旭就尖叫着从小穴里喷出了大量的透明液体。  
“哈啊。。啊。。。”李栋旭的眼睛失了焦距，人生第一次经历了潮吹，这让他久久无法回神。  
孔刘就趁着李栋旭失神身体还在瘫软无法使力的时候把自己的性器全部捅了进去，因为过于粗长，龟头甚至顶到了子宫口。  
“额啊！”子宫口被顶弄的刺激让李东旭回过神来，这才发现自己已经完全被侵犯了，腹部被孔刘的耻毛搔刮得又痒又痛，小穴被强行撑开，甚至一低头就能看到原本平坦的肚子上的凸起。  
这是他的第一次，居然就给了这个年纪比他大了一轮还多的男人，而且这个男人和他的理想型一点都不一样，又粗鲁又不知道体贴。  
于是李栋旭立刻哭泣了起来，但孔刘下一秒就开始挺动着腰，李栋旭的哭泣声立刻就被顶碎了，哼哼唧唧的反而听起来像在撒娇。  
“呜呜呜。。老。。。流氓！太快啦！唔。。不要那么用力啊。。。”  
整个房间都回荡着进出时发出的水声和肉体碰撞间‘啪啪’的声音，李栋旭羞耻得不行，但也无法堵住耳朵不听。  
孔刘用九浅一深的技巧抽插着李东旭的穴道，李栋旭很快就得到了其中的乐趣，但嘴里也不好意思承认，小穴倒是把肉棒越吃越紧了。  
“栋旭下面的小嘴又热又紧，还在一唆一唆地吸着叔叔的肉棒呢，怎么样？很好吃吗？”孔刘渴望了李栋旭好多年终于得偿所愿，这个时候兴奋得要命，非得去逗李栋旭。  
老男人真是太不要脸了！李栋旭愤愤地想，咬紧了牙关一声不支。  
“而且这里也站起来了，”孔刘伸手刮了刮李栋旭粉嫩的性器顶端，“上面还不停地往外冒水呢，叔叔是不是把你操得很舒服？”  
“才。。。才没有！”被欲望而催得软糯的声音响起，孔刘听了只是更想欺负他了。  
“听听这水声，栋旭真是水做的啊，都流出来了，这还是第一次呢，就能流这么多，以后给你操熟了，岂不是每次都要发大水了？”说罢，故意把下面动得更加厉害，发出‘噗呲噗呲’的水声。  
“呜呜呜。。。不要说了。。。”李栋旭终于又被欺负哭了，他从来没有听过这么令人羞耻的荤话，从小被教育要端庄的孩子突然觉得自己很下流。  
“哎呦，小哭包又哭了？”孔刘丝毫没有悔改的意思，“有什么可哭的？老公就是喜欢老婆这样淫荡下流的样子，来，老公再给你干到高潮喜不喜欢？”  
说着，双手掐住细白的腰把他的臀部抬高，跪在床上，用惊人的力度奋力操干着，粉色的嫩肉被翻出来又捅回去，晶亮的液体从交合处溢出，被高速的抽插打成白沫，顺着臀缝往后面流。  
“啊啊啊。。。太快了呜。。。我。。。不行。。。又要去了。。。”  
李栋旭语无伦次地哭喊着，孔刘的节奏不断加快，然后突然奋力一顶，长长的肉棒前端进入了从未有过的深度，顶开了子宫口。  
脆弱的子宫口被顶开的感觉让李东旭害怕极了，小穴剧烈地收缩着、痉挛着，快感却一波一波地涌上来。  
“不要射在里面！会。。。会怀孕的！”  
李东旭后背蹭着往后退，却被抓着腰拉回来，子宫口被撑开，滚烫浓稠的精液直接被灌进了子宫。  
敏感的内壁被精液烫得一阵痉挛，李东旭再次高潮了，这次是前后一起，因为腰被抬得很高，前面的性器喷出的白液全部都落到了他自己的脸上下巴上，顺着精致的五官流得到处都是，显得既堕落又淫靡，仿佛从地狱爬出来的魅魔那样诱人。  
高潮之后是强烈的睡意，李栋旭半闭着眼睛，下一秒就要睡过去，但却被下面再次被抽插的感觉惊醒。  
“嗯啊。。。不要！不是已经。。。做过了吗？”李栋旭惊恐地看着身上的孔刘  
“一次怎么够？”孔刘看起来丝毫没有疲惫的样子，“你不知道我这个年纪的男人正是需求旺盛的时候，又这么多年没开荤了，好不容易娶了你这么个小美人，不把你干到怀孕我是不会停下来的。”


End file.
